OTFF
The Off Topic Freedom Forum (July 10th, 2011-November 27th, 2011) was the first Lesser OTx forum and an infamous OT spinoff made by Dogman328 in the summer of 2011 that gained most of it's popularity through the ROBLOX forums. It lasted for about five months before it died in November of 2011 when a combination of informe undergoing changes which broke their forum hosting and RTCity drama resulted in its total collapse. As a result, its successor forum OTFF.forumotion was created by RTCity and the population of OTFF moved there. In all, OTFF gained about 75,000 posts and about 40 active members. History Main Article: The History of OTFF OTFF began its existence on July 10th, 2011, created by Dogman, and a day later it was opened to the public. Users Blitz and Jayfeather19 were appointed administrators, and somewhat amusingly, forum was misspelled, an error that would remain uncorrected for awhile. In its early days, two major things occurred, a forum deletion threat and Goldboo absolutely annihilating OTFF's P/B section with over a thousand threads of spam, the worst spam attack in OTx history. After that point, nothing really happened until July 24th, 2011, when RTCity, under the alias of TheNamelessOTer showed up. Despite it being painfully obvious that it was him, nobody noticed. The forum fell into another lull of uninteresting until August 12th when then moderator Unit123isdeleted began changing posts he didn't like into gay remarks. Everyone objected to it, and he was promptly deleted forever for it and purged from OTFF two days later, just after The Darthlesley Incident. He apparently whined to Jay about it over ROBLOX but his remarks basically went unnoticed. Speaking of the Darthlesley incident, it started the day after The Unit123 Incident ended. It began when Darthlesley - some random Vaktovian - showed up. Immediately the forum exploded in flaming and arguing because he was Vaktovian, and this persisted until Darth quit a day later. This incident would be the last of the big OTFF incidents until the late days of OTFF. coming soon Trivia *OTFF was the first Lesser OTx forum made. *It was almost certainly responsible for most the staff of its spiritual successor of sorts, the Off Topic Bunker. *RD101 began his history here, and his first post was in the wrong section, foreshadowing his long and dark history. *It was the single most active OTx forum in the history of OTx, gaining over 75,000 posts and over 11,000 topics. *RTCity was the top poster, with almost a sixth - about 12,000 - of the total posts. *The history of useless admins also began here, Jay was largely inactive, and was only demoted after much complaining and protesting by RTCity. *There was a trial mod system, the trial mods were Sapphirefear, RTCity, and Ax until AX was demoted and RT became a full moderator before his demotion as a result of the Downfall of OTFF. *The only staff who ever served who were not demoted at one point or another were Sapphirefear and Dogman. Quotes Category:OTFFCategory:ROT Forums Category:OTFF Category:ROT Forums